


Meeting

by ThePrimeOfChaos



Series: 2019 TF Writing Prompts [7]
Category: BumbleBee(2018)
Genre: First Meeting, I love these two decepticons, Other, they are perfect examples of great decepticons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOfChaos/pseuds/ThePrimeOfChaos
Summary: “Okay, let me get this straight. Onslaught dragged you out of patrol, ordered you to his office, you two left his office, walked through the hallway, and then he dropped the news on you.” Astrotrain grunted, pouring high-grade for himself. Beside him, Blitzwing was laughing his aft off.





	Meeting

“Sir, why did you ask to meet me?” Shatter asked, walking beside her commander. Her commander, Onslaught, turned to her, his visor blank. She tried to keep herself still, not wanting to squirm under her superior’s intense stare.

“We have some new recruits here on base.” Onslaught said, slowly. Shatter stopped mid-step, freezing in the middle of the hallway.

“Oh.” Shatter stared at Onslaught, confused, “Why did you meet with me to tell me about the recruits?”

Onslaught chuckled, “Because you will be training one of them.” Shatter’s jaw dropped, her optics wide with shock. Shatter was quiet, unable to believe it.

“ _WHAT?!_ ” She screeched, the sound echoing throughout the base.

* * *

 

“Okay, let me get this straight. Onslaught dragged you out of patrol, ordered you to his office, you two left his office, walked through the hallway, and then he dropped the news on you.” Astrotrain grunted, pouring high-grade for himself. Beside him, Blitzwing was laughing his aft off.

The pitspawn.

Shatter glared at the laughing maniac, wondering if she should pistol whip him. She then decided against this.

“Shut up, ‘Blitz. At least you didn’t crash from the shock of it.” She grumbled, gulping her high-grade. Their optics snapped towards her, well, visor in Blitzwing’s case.

“You crashed?!” They cried in unison, shocked. Instead of looking at them, she surveyed the rec.room, studying the mechs and femmes in the room. She saw the base’s resident chief (vain) medic and he was currently flirting with one of the Stunticons. Breakdown, she believed.

Astrotrain followed her line of sight and chuckled.

“Oh, poor Breakdown.” Astrotrain snickered, “He’s going to fall so hard for him.” The two other triple-changers looked at him with confusion.

“What the slag are you talking about, ‘Astro?” Blitzwing asked, staring at Astrotrain like he grew a second helm.

“Knockout is obviously into him, not to mention Breakdown feels the same. I mean, you can tell!” Astrotrain exclaimed. Blitzwing stared at him, jaw dropping.

“Primus, HELP ME!” Shatter muttered, looking at her fellow triple-changers with fond exasperation, “There’s also something I forgot to tell you guys.”

“ _WHAT_ did you _FORGET_  to tell _US_!” Blitzwing growled, staring at her right in her optics.

She gulped before blurting out:

“The recruit I’m training is a triple-changer like us!”

They stared at her before screeching.

“ _WHAT?!_ ”

* * *

 

 

Shatter stood beside her high-ranking officers. She took in an intake, glancing nervously to each of her sides.

Shatter wasn’t a high ranking officer. She definitely wasn’t qualified to be training a recruit. She didn’t understand why Onslaught ignored the rules when it clearly said subordinates aren’t to train recruits.

The sound of the doors opening brought her out of her thoughts. The recruits shuffled into the room, looking nervously at them. She searched through the recruits, trying to see which one was a triple-changer. Shatter caught sight of the triple-changer, his posture stiff.

He stuck out like a sore digit, being the only triple-changer.

“Cadet Dropkick, your trainer with be Shatter.” Onslaught rumbled.

Shatter stepped forward, not betraying anything. He stared at her, stunned.

“Cadet, come with me.” She ordered, gesturing him to follow her. Dropkick followed her, still a little bit stunned. They walked down the corridor, silent.

“So.” Dropkick said, breaking the silence, “What’s your rank?” She turned to eye, him, wondering if she should just tell him to mind his own business.

 _But he’s only curious. Besides, Dropkick should probably know I’m a subordinate,_ she mused.

“Subordinate. I’m not an officer.” Shatter answered simply. Dropkick stopped in his tracks, staring at her.

“Really?!” he exclaimed, “Are you sure?!” Despite herself, she smiled amused. “I think I would know my own rank, Dropkick.” she chuckled. His optics lit up with relief, glad that he wasn’t in trouble.

“I guess this won’t be bad.” laughed Dropkick, his rotary blades shaking with laughter.

“I think you’re right, comrade.” smiled Shatter.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Shatter and Dropkick meet each other for the first time


End file.
